Burning Shroud
by Lor-Zod
Summary: When Percy comes back from Ogygia. He finds something bad and something good.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

**Set in BotL after Percy's "death"**

* * *

><p>Percy walked into the pavilion and saw everyone there burning an emerald green shroud embroided witha trident. His shroud. There he saw Annabeth with tears in her eyes.<p>

"He was the...best person I ever knew." She set fire to the shroud. She walked over to Charlie Beckendorf and held his hand. Percy kept out of sight and watched as Charlie and Annabeth walked away holding hands. Percy moved his eyes to Silena as she cried while also watching Annabeth and Charlie. Percy followed the couple to the lake where he saw Annabeth wipe her eyes and sit on Beckendorf's lap as he began nuzzling her neck. Annabeth giggled.

"Charlie stop." Annabeth purred.

"What, you love when I do that," Charlie kept it up.

"Well today I'm mourning my best friend's death."

"I thought I was your best friend," Charlie spoke indignantly.

"You are. Its just that he was a good person, I kissed him before he...he died so that at least he would die having a first kiss."

"So you like him more than me," Charlie whispered. "You kissed him?"

"I love you Charlie, I think he loved me so I gave him a bit of happiness before he went. He will never know."

"I think he will." Percy called out. The heads of Beckendorf, Annabeth and Silena all turned and gaped at him.

"Percy, I-I-I," stammered Annabeth.

"Save it, Annabeth. I saw everything and I did love you. Not anymore. I'm happy for you and sad for Silena. Beckendorf you broke Silena's heart by going for Annabeth. You know that." Percy said with an extremely angry face.

"Its true," Silena spoke up. She came from the bushes she was hiding in and showed her tear-streaked beautiful face. Then she ran.

"Did you at least try to talk to either of us, now look at us. Maybe your mother was right, I should not have been with you." Percy strode after Silena.

* * *

><p>"Silena, are you okay?" Percy went to the bench she was sitting on and sat down putting a comforting arm around her. She clutched to him. Tears falling down into his shirt.<p>

"I'm sorry." Silena said indicating his now wet shirt.

"It's okay, we are both heartbroken."

They smiled at each other. "Come on lets get some food." Together they went to the mess hall. Everyone gaped at the return of Percy. Clarisse looked livid. Silena and Percy seperated and went to their respective tables. Everyone at the Aphrodite table started demanding why Silena was with Percy. She only blushed. Chiron walked cantered over to Percy and agreed to talk about what happened after Percy ate. After Percy stated what happened to Chiron and Annabeth. Chiron got the camp ready for battle. Percy and Annabeth got ready to go to Rachel and get her help even if Annabeth was angry that another girl could take Percy from her.

Later Percy walked to the Aphrodite cabin to check up on Silena. She swung the door open on his face having seen him coming through the window.

"Percy, uh what is it?" She asked blushing underneath all that make up. Percy smiled and asked her if she would like to go out sometime as some as this quest was over and done with.

"Of Course Percy as soon as you come back!" She got a DATE with PERCY JACKSON! Annabeth on the other side looked livid as she watched Percy and Silena talk and then Silena smiled hugged Percy and she kissed him on the cheek. _Hey that is my cheek to kiss, hussy. _Percy walked away crimson.

* * *

><p>"Cool so I'll see you when I get back."<p>

"Yeah oh and Percy," she stood on her toes and kissed Percy on his cheek. She blushed and so did he. Now he seriously forgot his name. So did she. He walked a few steps back from her while staring at her then headed off to his cabin.

* * *

><p>Now Annabeth thought <em>Percy or Charlie? <em>Percy or Charlie? <em>Percy or Charlie? <em>Percy or Charlie?.<em>___ Charlie. She now was over Percy.

Annabeth went and had a talk with Silena and told her everything about Percy so she could be prepared for Percy on the date.

Silena waited and he was back they had saved Camp Half Blood. She was still a traitor. SHe took the scythe charm and tossed it out to the ocean. She would never betray. They had a great time on their date. They shared a kiss which turned into a makeout session. When she died at the Drakon's claws, Percy went ballistic. She died telling him she loved him. She died kissing him one more time. He killed every piece of scum who took his Silena from him. When the gods offered him immortality he accepted it and brought Silena from Hades's realm and turned her into a goddess. They were married and had dozens of children. They lived as kings and queens in their palaces. They were happy.

All because of a burning shroud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done with my first PJatO story<strong>


End file.
